


Dangerous

by Ram92



Series: Singing in the rain [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF Handler, F/M, Gen, Kill Of The Night, POV Lila Pitts, POV The Handler, some strong language, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ram92/pseuds/Ram92
Summary: Don't let their lovely old fashioned hats and their stylish bangs fool you.There's so much more underneath. These girls are dangerous. And you, foolish foolish boys, you've just crossed them.From the text:"We’ve had fun together, I’ll admit that. But this is far too much to bear. The grenade that tore me apart, the bullet that almost broke my skull, that I could take. That was part of our funny little game. But this little desk of yours, the chattering, the gazes that followed me across the room... Oh, you’re gonna pay for this. You’re gonna regret the day you have miraculously popped into existence. You and your siblings.There’s still a couple of tricks up to this satin sleeve, my dear. Oh, I’m sure you’ll love it."
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Number Five | The Boy & The Handler (Umbrella Academy), The Handler & Lila Pitts
Series: Singing in the rain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106357
Kudos: 9





	Dangerous

_The street’s a liar_

_I’m gonna lure you into the dark_

_My cold desire_

_To hear the boom boom boom of your heart_

_The danger is I’m dangerous_

_And I might just tear you apart_

The blood dripped on the floor, drop by drop. Not yours, unfortunately.

Oh, Five, this time I’m afraid I’m gonna have to do it. This time I’m gonna kill you for good.

We’ve had fun together, I’ll admit that. But this is far too much to bear. The grenade that tore me apart, the bullet that almost broke my skull, that I could take. That was part of our funny little game. But this little desk of yours, the chattering, the gazes that followed me across the room... Oh, you’re gonna pay for this. You’re gonna regret the day you have miraculously popped into existence. You and your siblings.

There’s still a couple of tricks up to this satin sleeve, my dear. Oh, I’m sure you’ll love it.

So tuck your hands a little bit deeper in those lovely shorts of yours, while you still can. Next time it won’t be just a blackboard to be stabbed. Next time it won’t be just a dwarf’s ear to spill blood. Be ready, my sweet little grumpy boy. I’m coming for you.

_Now, you’re mine,_

_But what do I do with you, boy?_

_I’ll take your heart_

_To kick around as a toy_

_The danger is dangerous_

_And I might just tear you apart_

I hit the streets of Dallas once again and scamper through the parked cars.

I missed this, walking in the dark, sneaking alley by alley, fresh air on my face and no one on my tail. No one to check my cell and approve my little knitting and drawing.

It’s been some good six months since I’ve arrived here. Six months locked up. Waiting, just waiting. Just waiting for you. My longest mission, so far. But I can’t honestly say I didn’t have fun. I hope Mom won’t make me kill you already. After all, she’s just after that weird brother of yours. You’re not really part of this, Diego. I’ll keep you out of this. Just keep entertaining me as you do, and you’ll be fine, I promise. Just behave, will you? Just don’t get in the way. It’s only that little shit of your brother we’re after.

You’re my little puppy toy, and I’ve been such a good girl to mama this time. I deserve a prize.

Just don’t poo on the floor, and I promise you’ll be fine.

And don’t be fooled. I can bite deeper than tonight.

_I’m gonna catch you_

_I’m gonna get you_

_I wanna taste the way that you bleed_

I’m starting it all again. Like a phoenix rising from her own ashes. Just a little make-up and some lovely new hat to cover up the scars. It takes that little to erase the traces you left behind. And, oh, you do leave a whole trail of them. You and your dumb siblings.

This phoenix, you see, has rebuilt her empire greater than it used to be. And it’s heading your way.

Any timeline you jump in, I will track you down. Any time in history you pick, I’ll be there waiting. Any place in the universe you hide, I’ll find you.

I bring destruction, but with some taste. I’m gonna play like a cat with a mouse. I will have some fun before I blow every single cell of your adolescent body to pieces. Until there will be no trace left.

_This is a bad town_

_For a such a pretty face_

He is small. And kinda sweet. Rude, though.

I would have never guessed this could be Mom’s type. I surely get why she wants him dead.

He reminds me of her, somehow. Same cold stare, same continuous scheming and calibrating. Same weaknesses too. He’s proud and there’s something he deeply cares for. Just like Mom used to say, the more you hide it, the more it’s dear. He should have shown it more, while he still could.

Time is running out for you, grumpy boy, and I can’t help you. You’re on the shark’s radar. You won’t make it out in one piece.

_This is a bad town_

_For a such a pretty face_

So this is her type, then. I would have never guessed she liked them this dumb.

Oh well, that just makes it easier for me. She can keep him, for now. It will just be an easy insect to crush and maybe even one less pawn in Five’s hands. It’s worth the risk.

Lila is worth it. She’s the dearest thing in the world to me. Now more than ever. She’s so much more than just a pawn in our game. She’s my trumpet card.

She’ll get tired of this shabby boy soon enough. When the time comes, she won’t hesitate to put him out of his misery. She’s my precious daughter. She’s a killer. I taught her well.

Right now I just need her to be happy. I need her to be on my side.

_I’m gonna catch you_

_I’m gonna get you_

_I wanna taste the way that you bleed_

You have made a huge mistake, Diego.

I told you to stay out of the way. I told you not to cross me. I told you I was beginning to trust you.

But that doesn’t matter now, does it? You chose your side. You will stand for the man who killed my parents once, and then tried again. You chose your family, I choose mine.

And you have no idea of what is coming. Not even that supposed genius brother of yours has the faintest idea, even after he had a taste of it.

It doesn’t matter how strong you are. It doesn’t matter how special your power is. I’m stronger. I’m better. I’m dangerous.

_You’re my kill of the night_


End file.
